robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gettin' Buff/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to the eleventh episode of season one of ROBLOX Family, Gettin' Buff. It aired on February 14th, 2004 at 12:30 pm on Treehouse TV. The next two episodes (Hiding Something From Someone and Waterpark Fun have had the credits extended. Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andre A. Belanger Luc Chatelain LINE PRODUCER Dominique Mendel MUSIC BY Daniel Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva "GETTIN' BUFF" WRITTEN BY Katherine Sandford Nancy Trites-Botkin STORYBOARD ARTISTS Angela Sayadi Patrick Cunningham Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang DIRECTED BY Denis Roy Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique Jolin BIBLE Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR Anne-Marie Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES Wenny La as Lunar Kat La as Funneh Allen La as Draco Betty La as Rainbow Kim La as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne Leveille as Lunar Johanne Garneau as Funneh Alain Zouvi as Draco Chantel Barrel as Rainbow Marie Van R as Gold COLOR DESIGN Isabelle Simler ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS Frank Guillou Robert Rivard Jean Lacombe Gerry Capelle Patrick Cunningham Angela Sayadi Julian Harris Julie Rocheleau Sylvie Lafrance Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Jennifer Codyre Claire Espagno PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe Prunet! LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois Belair Elise Benoit Luigi Allemano Jean-Yves Gaubert Jens Hahn Sophie Castalgnede Olivier Migneron Vincent Buso Marc Simard SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela Sayadi Dany McDonald Alice Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Aitken Christina Rother Benoit Godbout Olivier Migneron Anouk Perusse-Bell Julie Poupart Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin Arcand Samuel Bellerose Pascale Beaulieu Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustan Jerome Leonard Jerome Gosselin Ghislain Cloutier Marielle Guyot David Pelkey Michel Lebrun Norm de Repentigny Andre Seguin Margarita Meza David Pelkey Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet Robert Rivard Emmanuelle Walker OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Peter Huggan ABROAD SUPERVISORS Josselin Ronse Killian Schweer Tiny Bernhard ANIMATICS Joachim Schweer Emanuel Strixner Maxime Chalifoux Fanny Meeschaert STORYBOARD ARTISTS Gerry Capelle Jean Lacombe Thor Fruedenthal Oumar N'Diaye Ellen Meske Franck Guillou Stephane Portal Veronique Madelenat Mizuho Sato Augusto Zanovello Hugo Morales Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang CHARACTER DESIGNER Aiyden Prosser PROP DESIGNER Julien Ducher LOCATION DESIGNERS Igor Boudnikov Stanimir Stoilov Patrick Belec LIGHTING DIRECTORS / LIGHTING James Downey RJ Dominguez Soh Lee Dean Tzenos FINAL CHECKERS Ma Yan Shen Zhong Qiang Hua PRODUCTION SCHEDULING / CHARACTER CONCEPTION Virgille Trouillot Jean-Sebastien Vernerie DIALOGUE DESIGNER / DIALOGUE EDITOR Jean-Christophe Verber 2D ANIMATION SERVICES by Spectra Animation ANIMATION CONSULTANT / DESIGN CONCEPTS Jens Hahn EXHIBITION SHEETS Pino Van Lamsweerde SYSTEM OPERATORS Didier Loubat Georges Calamatas STORYBOARD INFORMATION Jimmy Capron Allan Wenger Sharon Mann Vallet Julien Anselme ADAPTATION and SUPERVISION, SETS and COLOR MODELS Marisa Musy GRAPHIC ADAPTATION / CREATION of CHARACTERS, SETS, PROPS and ACCESSORIES Guy Quelquejeu ASSISTED BY Angela Sayadi LIP SYNC Syncmagic ANIMATION STUDIOS Armada Toonboom Hanho Sparkling* COMPOSITING STUDIO Toutenkartoon Canada Inc. LEAD COMPOSITING ARTIST Thomas Halle COMPOSITORS / DESIGN and CONCEPT ASSISTANTS Francois Masse John Francesc Prieto Amon TIMING Bernard Freimowitz FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Kathilee Porter SECOND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Marc-Andre Bourgouin CHARACTER DESIGNERS / HEAD BACKGROUND DESIGNERS Isabelle Simler Sophie Castalgnede BACKGROUNDS Vincent Buso CHIEF LAYOUT BACKGROUNDS Alexis Rondeau LAYOUT BACKGROUNDS Julie Kuchlein COMPUTER DESIGNERS Julie Poupart Luigi Allemano CGI ANIMATION ARTISTS Emmanuel Mazeron Dominic Audy COLORISTS Lorraine Grant Vince Amari PROJECT MANAGER, SPECTRA ANIMATION Genevieve Elle SET DESIGNERS / MATTE PAINTERS Vince Amari Daniel Lord ARTISTS Veronique Hebert Vincent Mailhiot Andre Michaud Alvaro Reyes ANIMATIC EDITORS Veronique Denoyelle Veronique Madelenat Terkel Risbjerg Mizuho Sato SHEET DIRECTORS Anne Gendron Daniel Bustan Oumar N'Diaye Patrick Nardy TRANSLATORS Fabrice Ziolowski Stephen Ashton Elsa Sidawy Kathy Gemmel Annette Zucchi DESIGN / LAYOUT ARTISTS Jose Martins Peter Huggan DESIGN ARTISTS Norm de Repentigny Stephane Bourelle DESIGN Vincent Buso Ghislain Cloutier LAYOUT ARTISTS Marjorie Vial-Topsy Marc Simard Isabelle Simler TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergiu Folea SPECTRA ANIMATION - POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Julie Mongeau EDITOR France Dube ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kathleen Fee Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Francois Asselin Hugolin Chevrette Sebastien Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR Pierre-Yves Drapeau ASSISTED BY Dominique Bourgouin PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Claude Gendron Lise Pruneau LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise Gauthier Bruno Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS Lucie Marion COMMUNICATIONS Lucie Piche DISTRIBUTION Michele Dal Cin DEVELOPED for FAMILY CHANNEL by Swin Chang WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter Moss ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS Karen Mitrega EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Delia Leandres Stammer David Watson Sarah Haasz TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Siegel TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Andree Archambault WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in association with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs